bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gazia (character)
"Hmm. If that was a clear marker of final death, I certainly did not see Zedus's... Then again, the ruins were a majesty to behold. I must have lost sight of it among the wreckage. They will have their turn soon. But the sooner, the better. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting, do we?" — Gazia in Void Mirage Gazia is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is 's brother. In-game Appearance As an NPC character, Gazia first appears in Raid X2, again in Trial X4, once again in Grand Quest, Tinkerers' Deceit, and finally in Frontier Rift: Void Mirage. History Gazia, often referred to as “The Mad Tinkerer,” is a demi-god from Athensphere who turned normal people like Zenia and Draegar into technological horrors, thus beginning the Augmentation Wars. This infuriates the Elder Gods of Athensphere, who created the beings that Gazia has twisted for his own gain. In their fury, the Elder Gods cast the entirety of Athensphere into the Vortex, damning them to be trapped for all of eternity. In doing so, Draegar (one of Gazia’s augmented humans) was driven insane by the Void, which entered into his mind as Athensphere was cast into the Vortex. Gazia then declared war on the Demi-Gods of Athensphere, vowing to eradicate them, and establish himself as emperor using his army of augmented monstrosities. Preparing for war, Gazia comes across Zenia, who he discovers has the ability to open rifts to different timelines. He augments her severely, creating an unstoppable rift-opening destroyer. Gazia is unable to gauge Zenia’s true power, as she goes berserk whenever he tries to test her abilities. During this time, the Demigods of Athensphere fight hordes of robots created by Gazia, and augment themselves with the leftover pieces. Zenia escapes momentarily from the clutches of Gazia, and encounters the Summoner, as well as Deimos, tearing open a rift and damaging Gazia and his augmented forces. Gazia retreats, and eventually recaptures Draegar, finding him in a state of pure insanity. Gazia looks into Draegar’s mind, and extracts the insanity that permeates it to create a new powerful and obedient servant, Kranus. In the meantime, Gazia sends Draegar to find Elaina in order to use her Chronomancy abilities to augment Kranus further. Draegar fails, and Elaina manages to kill him. Unphased by the loss of Draegar, Gazia creates his moving barricade, continuing his assault on Athensphere. The Summoner and the Demigods manage to damage Kranus enough to crack its shell, causing Kranus’ true form to begin to leak out. Gazia, believing that he can harness the power of the void itself, plunges his hand into Kranus’ shell as Kranus’ true form slowly begins to leak out. Gazia is crushed to death as Kranus continues to leak out from its shell, beginning to expand and devour Athensphere. Abilities As a unit See Gazia and Mad Heretic Gazia As an enemy See Trial:X4, Frontier Rift: Void Mirage Artwork Trivia *Gazia is named after a Gumi game designer who created Soul Bound Saga's Unit lore and stories.